Three is a Crowd
by xXWhisperWhisperXx
Summary: Three girls with special powers pretend to be mutants to form part of the X-men. Will they help Charles and his team or make matters worse? Set right after X-men: First class.
1. Emily is bitter

**OKAY, so, this is kind of a crack/serious fic. It's serious in some aspects, like the portraying of the X-men characters that appear, but my characters are a bit... Well, you'll find out. Plus, I'm bored, and this is just a crackpot from my imagination, so some things are going to be complete 'wtf'. With that being said, I hope you enjoy reading it, at least.**

**This first chapter is going to be an explanation as to how and why my characters end up tied into the X-men world in the first place.**

**I don't own X-men.**

* * *

><p>"That's what he looked like in the past?" The girl's face showed an expression that could only be described as 'Me likey' as she asked this question.<p>

The name of this lovely girl is Miriam. The way she looks isn't that important, but I'll give you an idea of it anyways. Her hair is the color of the darkest raven, poetically speaking, of course. It goes down until the middle of her back. It's mostly straight but has a bit of wave in it. I'm done talking about her hair. Her skin is pale, but she's not self conscious about it. She is, however, self conscious about the fact she is rather flat chested. That's all that will be said about her appearance, for now. Regarding her powers, she has this uncanny ability to be resistant to anything. Diseases don't affect her, no sharp objects or bullets can penetrate her. She is, what you would call, invincible or immortal, as far as we know. Another wonderful thing she can do is that by touching other people, she can, in theory, share some of her immortal cells, just enough to heal said person she would be touching from whatever she wants to heal them from.

"You're not going to be the one that gets to pass off as a mutant and become an. . . X-man."

"I know, I know. My powers could make too much of a change and upset the natural balance of the Earth and yadah yadah yadah", Miriam replied to the brunette that just now crushed her hopes and dreams.

"You mad, bro?" The brunette asked.

"I ain't even mad." Came the reply as quick as lightning.

"As much as I love listening to you two banter back and forth using clever internet expressions, I'm afraid we have to decide who's going to be our fake mutant." This objection came from another brunette, but her hair was much, much darker than the other brunette. Fascinating, isn't it? Let's give them names before we confuse ourselves. The first brunette mentioned is called Emily, the second one is Sharon.

Miriam and Emily both rolled their eyes in unison before noticing another girl enter the room in which they were in. This girl had skin colored an ever so light tan. Her hair was wavy and the color of it was a light brunette, or maybe a dirty blonde. I'm so bad with hair colors. Her eyes were green. They were also fixated upon the white orb on a table in the middle of the room. The name of this girl was Hannah.

The girl that was nearest to the orb and the fifth and last person we're going to introduce to you today quickly covered the orb with her hands. This girl is called Celine.

"What. . . Are you guys doing?" Came the expected question from Hannah.

"I think we just found our fake mutant", a smirk appeared on Celine's lips as she said this.

"Just because I'm the newest member of this team doesn't mean I should be left out of things I should, well, know about." Hannah's lips turned into a frown as she spoke.

"You want an explanation?" Yes, Emily, we all want an explanation. "Well, here it goes. Our boss thinks we should send someone from our team to explore and research these beings called... The X-men. Now, the real reason she wants us to go is because she's bored and wants something to watch on the orb, like a soap opera."

Emily pointed to the orb as she talked, motioning for Celine to move away. Celine rolled her eyes but complied, then did a 'Ta dah' sort of gesture as she showed Hannah the orb. The orb showed the image of a young Charles Xavier in his wheelchair, looking up at the mansion that would become the school for mutants. He was probably thinking about the future.

Emily then continued to add to her explanation. "He's Charles Xavier. He is the McDaddy of the X-men. Right now, in our present, he's dead. But with my powers, we're going to travel to the past, pretend to be from that point in time, and also pretend to be mutants. And when I speak in plural, I mean just you. Before you ask why you, let me keep going. Your power is the most similar to his. He's a telepath, from what I've heard, while your power is Dream. At least, we called it Dream because of our lack of originality."

"That, and because it started out with the ability to go into people's dreams. Then we found out you actually had billions of subconsciouses... Seses... Ses... What is the plural of subconscious? Whatever. Because of that, you can pull in power from every single one of those subconscious..ses... And have the power to move stuff around, read people's minds, control people... All that mind mumbo jumbo jazz. The boss will limit your power greatly, of course, you'll probably only be able to read people's minds and move stuff, nothing else", added Miriam.

"You have to pretend to be a mutant. Mutants are humans with mutated genes that give them special abilities. While, on the other hand, we're actual normal people who were given extraordinary powers by our boss so that we could be both her bodyguards and her personal entertainers. But you'll lie and say you're a mutant so that they will love you and accept you as one of their own", came the input of Sharon.

You could tell that Hannah was a bit mind blown. They say it was because her powers were similar to that of Charles, but she's certain that it's because she's the new one, so they can boss her around. Still... From what she saw in Celine's magical orb of magic awesomeness, Charles seemed like a pretty nice guy.

Before she could utter a reply, another girl came into the room. Oops, I guess Celine wasn't the last person that I was going to introduce. This one is, though. I swear. Her name was Ariel. She was a fiesty red head. Not really, she wasn't very fiesty at all. But she is a red head.

"I have news... From the boss", spoke Ariel, earning a collective gasp from the group before she continued to speak. "She says she changed her mind. Having one of us go would be too risky, since she doesn't trust us that much... She said I should go, because she doesn't care that much about me, so if I die, it's okay. She also said Emily should go, but she shouldn't use her powers. She should just be there to supervise Hannah", finished Ariel.

"Aww, c'mon! She just wants to see me suffer, doesn't she? I thought I was her favorite. But no, she has to send me to babysit. That doesn't even make sense, but she never makes sense. She just wants to make my life and everyone else's a living hell", ranted Emily.

"Shut up and pack some 60's clothing. You're about to go into a time where everything was... Old." This smart and insightful sentence was spoken by none other than Celine.

"Bite. Me." Emily's eyes death glared at Celine. If she had been Cyclops, Celine would've already been dead, but no. Emily's powers were more along the lines of realm jumping, time traveling, and all sorts of instant teleporting. Also, she had a great deal of strength. Some would say inhuman strength. Not that it mattered, her powers would probably also be very limited once they arrived there. "Ariel, Hannah, prepare yourselves... Brush up on the 60's... Know your history... By next week, we're going to be X-men", were Emily's final words on the subject.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The boss wants Charles healed. No more wheelchair for him. Yay." Even her tone sounded dazed. One could tell Ariel was a bit of a space case.

"That means I get to go, even if just for five minutes." Miriam flashed a victory smile at the other people in the room, knowing fully well that if there was going to be any healing, they would need her.

"So be it. You three will be the Fellowship of the Morons. Have fun messing up the X-men's lives." These last words came from Sharon's mouth. With that, the 'meeting' ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo. That was fun. The fic won't be as retarded as they make it seem. Once normal people like Charles[ironic that I'm calling him normal] come into play, things won't be so strange. They'll have to behave more normally[again, ironic that I'm using the word normal for this] to fit in. That doesn't mean they won't act out every once in a while. We'll see.<strong>

**Next chapter is the actual beginning of the story and when all of these people get to meet.**

**Reviews with thoughts or ideas, if any of you guys want to.~**


	2. Ariel is stupid

**I'm lazy, so I hope I can post chapters on a weekly or so basis. **

**I don't own X-men. If I did, young Charles would be in my bed right now.**

* * *

><p>Miriam looked up at the mansion before her as she stood next to Emily, Hannah and Ariel. The four of them had prepared a week before for this encounter.<p>

"Remember to block our minds so that the nerd won't read them", Emily pointed out to Hannah, to which Hannah nodded. "Now, it's time to let them know we've arrived", she added before taking out a small rock from her pocket and throwing it at one of the windows, breaking it and causing a loud sound.

"Emily! Couldn't we just knock on the door or ring the doorbell!" Hannah looked at her friend in disbelief as she spoke- er, yelled.

"What I find more disturbing is that you were carrying a rock in your pocket. Is there any particular reason why?" Asked Miriam with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't need to know", answered Emily.

Shortly after the 'incident', the blonde mutant we know as Alex, or Havok, was standing in the room where the rock was thrown. He took a peek outside and noticed the four girls standing at a modest distance from the mansion's entrance. Ariel noticed him and quickly waved while smiling and giving a "Hiii".

Confused, Alex slowly raised his hand and gave a small wave back, wondering who these girls were. His initial thought was that someone came by looking for trouble, but once he saw how innocent these four girls looked, he dismissed that option. He figured they were lost or looking for some sort of help. He was about to speak when he noticed Charles rolling out of the mansion and towards the girls, with the help of Sean, or Banshee.

Charles already knew these weren't ordinary girls because the second he saw them, he had tried to read their minds, only to find that he was not able to. It yielded the same results as when he tried to read Emma's mind in her diamond form, but these girls weren't in any sort of form, so how they were able to block him out was a mystery to him.

"That's quite an unusual way to get someone's attention", Charles began saying before he was cut off by Emily.

"It's called making an entrance, even though we didn't... Enter... Anywhere... Yet." Her comment earned a few confused stares from the bunch. "Look, formal introductions take way too long, so let me make this short. I'm Emily. Emily NoLastNameAvailable. We're mutants. We were walking by and then... Sensed mutant presence and decided to come by and live with you people."

Hannah couldn't help but shake her head a bit. Why did they let Emily speak in the first place? It figured she would say something incredibly stupid that no one in their right mind would ever believe.

Charles' expression was clearly that of an amused one. He couldn't expect her to buy that, right? Right. He flashed a small and polite smile to them before pointing at the suitcases that were behind them. "It's a good thing you bring your suitcase when you're taking a walk. You never know when you might need a change of clothes, or perhaps some shampoo, in case of an emergency."

Emily was not amused. Ariel, however, giggled and said "I love shampoo." Emily rolled her eyes.

"Wow... How did those get there? I've never seen them before in my life", came the futile attempt from Miriam at covering for Emily.

Hannah couldn't take this any longer. She had to step in. "Look, we want to join you. You help mutants, right? As for how we know about you... Well, we're mutants. We have powers. Finding you was easy for us. I'm a telepath, like you. I noticed you tried to read our minds."

"I'm terribly sorry about that. After recent events, we can't be sure who is an ally and who is an enemy. Reading minds allows me to make sure that the person means well", explained Charles. "However, you four have your minds blocked. Now, pardon me, it's not usually in my nature to doubt such lovely women as yourselves, but I can't help but be a bit suspicious."

"We don't like being mind raped", replied Emily.

"That's understandable." Charles eyes scanned the group in front of him. They didn't seem dangerous, but he knew well that one should never judge a book by its cover. He was taking a second to think things over, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice inside his head. "_You can trust us. Please. We just want somewhere to belong_", said the voice, which he knew belonged to the telepath in the group. Charles was aware that there was only one way to find out more about these mysterious girls, and that was to let them join the 'team'. "I'm Charles Xavier, by the way. My fellow comrades here tend to call me Professor X at times, something which I'm still not completely used to. I know this lively lady right here is named Emily, but I don't believe she mentioned any of your names".

"Figures. I'm Miriam. This is Hannah and that's Ariel", she said as she pointed to Hannah and Ariel, respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and welcome you to your new home."

"I'm Banshee. Well, my name's Sean, but Banshee sounds way better." He had been quiet the entire time and he finally felt the need to speak up.

Alex, who had been standing by the entrance for a few minutes watching the group and listening to the conversation, came forward and joined them. "My name's Alex, or Havok."

"I'm Ariel." She let out another soft giggle as she extended her hand. He smiled at her and shook it, thinking her way of being was rather cute, while Emily and probably most of us considered it stupid.

"Professor..." Hannah felt weird calling him that, for a reason. "Can we have a moment in private with you?"

Sean looked down at the professor with a look of questioning, the professor looked up at him, then at Alex, also having a bit of a puzzled look on his face. It was as if they were communicating without talking, which was possible for Charles, but that wasn't the case. The three of them just had the same suspicions. Four girls showed up out of nowhere to join them, now they wanted to speak privately with the professor. Ordinarily, it wouldn't be an issue, but with him being in a wheelchair, and them having their minds blocked, the scenario seemed a bit unsafe.

"Of course", came his answer, which surprised Alex and Sean a bit. Charles had every reason in the world to doubt them, but he also had a great ability to see the good in people, even without reading their minds. Sometimes, he could be too trusting, but it hadn't failed him yet... Not entirely... Well, he had no regrets.

"Thank you. Ariel will keep Alex and Sean company." Not a second after Hannah finished her sentence, Ariel was already grabbing Alex's hand and heading inside the mansion, motioning for Sean to follow them with her other hand. "_Don't worry, if anything happens, I'll contact you immediately_", came Charles' voice inside Sean's mind. Sean nodded to him and followed Ariel.

"Now, what could three lovely women possibly want with a guy in a wheelchair?" His tone and smile were playful as he spoke, obviously meaning it as a joke. It still managed to sound smooth somehow.

"We want to give you a token of appreciation for letting us become a part of this", replied Hannah with a sly smirk. This caused the professor to furrow his eyebrows and wonder just what exactly they had in mind. Three women. One man. The inappropriate thoughts of what she could have possibly meant began pouring into his mind. He couldn't help it, he was used to the life of a lady charmer. Then a single thought made them all stop. He was in a wheelchair.

. . .

Still. Plenty of things they could do.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. The second chapter. Next chapter will be the beginning of life in the mansion and such. <strong>

**Reviews would be very appreciated.~**


End file.
